cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf Cookie/LINE
Werewolf Cookie is an S-Grade Cookie that was released on March 27, 2015 together with Furball Pup. This cookie has a similar power with Hero Cookie or Muay Thai Cookie, which at certain period of time will transform into an invincible form. Skill He turns into a wolf for a set period of time and he turns more frequently when his energy is low. Gets extra points for destroying obstacles. Please be careful because he can fall into holes when if he is turned into a wolf. With upgrades, his transformation gets more frequent and gets extra points for destroying obstacles. Strategy His transformation speed actually depends on his Energy level. When his Energy is high, he will take longer time to transform. However, the spawning time before the cookie transforms again will gradually became faster proportionally to the remaining Energy left. It is not unusual for Werewolf Cookie to transform within seconds when he is almost out of Energy. He will continue running in his werewolf form even if he is out of Energy, but will immediately faint after changing back. This may be enough for you to nab a Giant Energy Potion that is just out of reach, though. This means he cannot die while being in the werewolf form. The cookie also runs faster while transforming. This in turn helps him to run further and destroy more obstacles in the way. The speed seems to still remain the same regardless of Energy level. In addition, his energy drains 25% slower in the werewolf form. The cookie also will be slightly bigger than the usual cookie's size while transforming, helping the cookie reach more obstacles to hit or jellies to collect. However, despite its larger size, it still can fall even into the smallest hole. When the werewolf destroys an obstacle, 30,000 extra points will be given, but only in the werewolf form (no extra points in the cookie form). Description When the cookie was being baked, there was a wolf hair mixed in the ingredients. And whenever he feels scared or threatened, his wolf instinct kicks in and he transforms into a feral beast. One day, one of his friends was in danger, and he saved him after transforming and revealing his true self to the villagers of the town he lived in. He was casted away out of fear and has been living alone since then. Do his eyes hold any traces of his former self? No one knows. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Don't make me angry... *Get away.. or you'll get hurt... *I don't want to cause you pain... *Have you ever been terrified of yourself? *It's too much! Leave me be! *I cannot say I'm not too lonely... *If you get in my way, I'll have to... *The monster inside of me may hurt you... *Sometimes my scars ache... *I don't know which side of me is real.. Trivia *Werewolf Cookie generates more points for destroying obstacles while transformed. It also applies to pets and treasures that destroy obstacles such as the Jellyco Cube and Jellyco Cube's Lost Jellyco. *Werewolf Cookie can have the slowest and fastest charging green bar in the game depending on his Energy. When it is full, it takes a very long time to charge fully but when he's almost out of Energy it fills up almost instantaneously. *Cookies don't die when they are in the air, even if their energy is at zero. Additionally, Werewolf Cookie doesn't die when he's in his Werewolf form even if his Energy is zero. When Werewolf Cookie was released in the Kakao version, players used treasures that increases Jump count such as Ninja Cookie's Tree Leaf or Caramel Chocolate Energy Bar and kept Werewolf Cookie up in the air long enough for him to transform into Werewolf form before landing. When he is almost out of Werewolf form, they would have him jump into the air long enough for him to transform again. Using this technique players will essentially have an "infinite" run with Werewolf Cookie. You can see an example here. It has since been fixed by limiting the jump count for Werewolf Cookie. *While the Wolf is facing left when browsing to the Cookie Shop, the Wolf will face right when running. *There is no relay icon for Werewolf Cookie anywhere in the game. This is likely a bug or an oversight. However, this has since been fixed. *According to the Kakao description and the Japanese LINE description, his main ingredient is black pepper. *During the Halloween Party 2015, he dresses up as Dr Jekyll (Cookie form) and Mr Hyde (Werewolf form). Gallery Werewolf Cookie Wolf.png|Werewolf Cookie when transformed into wolf. Werewolf Cookie Furball Pup Newsletter.png|Official game newsletter. Retrieved 27 Mar 2015. Screenshot_2015-03-28-10-32-14.png|Werewolf Cookie in Dragons Valley werewolf-line.png|Cookie Run Official Line Account message - Retrieved March 30, 2015 WolfDestroy.jpeg|Wolf destroying an obstacle ch44.png|Werewolf Cookie's sprite sheet. ch44 halloween.png|Werewolf Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Theme9.jpg|Werewolf Cookie in "Warmth in the Cold" from Photo Challenge. werewolf.png|Werewolf Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Category:S-grade cookies Category:5th Cookie Army Category:Male